


Kissing David Rose

by MrandMrRose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrandMrRose/pseuds/MrandMrRose
Summary: Patrick daydreams about his first kiss with his husband.Oh yeah, this is going to be a series.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for helping me, Courtney.

_Patrick just really liked kissing David._ He couldn't help but think of the time before they had their first date and kiss when all he wanted to experience is what it was like to kiss a guy. He'd obviously never felt right with women, but he hadn't let himself believe he could actually be gay until he met David Rose. Of course, that _feeling_ he got when he first laid eyes on the raven-haired beauty was one that he couldn't shake. How he had mustered the courage to place himself squarely in front of a man he knew nothing about and ended up becoming his husband, he would never figure out. But, he would spend the rest of his life thanking his lucky stars that he had.

 _That first kiss._ It was something he'd never experienced before. It had become routine in his previous relationships, he never derived any pleasure from it. Kissing a man was _different_. When David leaned in, Patrick finally understood. He was never supposed to be kissing women. He was supposed to be kissing David Rose. 

_David's birthday, their first date, their first kiss._ He saw that gorgeous sideways smirk before his lips connected with David's, the other man's stubble rough on his face, it turned him on in ways he didn't think possible. David's lips were soft, but only in the way a _man's_ lips could be soft. He felt David's hand on the back of his head, making an already intimate moment feel even more so. The kiss wasn't too long or too short. The instant they broke contact Patrick already wanted more. He felt the smirk creep across his face. It probably told David everything he needed to know, he hoped it would because he wasn't sure he was going to find the right words. 

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"Um, I've never done that before..with a guy."_

Forming a cohesive sentence seemed particularly difficult right now.

_"Okay."_

Okay, yes, time to lay my soul bare.

_"Yeah. And uh, I was getting a little scared that I was gonna let you leave here without us having done that. So, uh, thank you. For, um..making that happen for us."_

_"Well, um, fortunately I am a very generous person."_

He couldn't take his eyes off of David's lips. 

_"So, can we talk tomorrow?"_

His mind was racing. He wanted to stay but he also wanted to feel these new feelings. Things he had never felt before. 

_"We can talk whenever you'd like."_

_And that was it._ They said goodnight and Patrick drove home. He spent the rest of the evening unable to sleep, his head catching up with his heart, replaying every word, every facial expression. He could still feel David's lips pressed to his, he could smell him, he could feel his hand on his head. It only took one moment for everything to finally make sense. 

▪▪▪▪▪

_"Earth to Patrick."_

Patrick shook the memories from his head so he could be in the present. His husband was sitting in front of him. That man who bravely kissed him that night all those years ago now wore a ring on his finger and promised forever to him. Patrick grinned that grin that took up his whole face. 

_"Hey, yeah, I'm here,"_ Patrick said as he tugged gently on his husband's sweater sleeve pulling David closer to him. 

_"Where did you wander off to, Mr. Brewer?"_ David furrowed his brow and looked deep into his husband's eyes. 

__

_"The first time you kissed me,"_ he replied quietly, completely overwhelmed with love. 

_"Mmmm,"_ David nodded his head, _"yes, yup, that is a good memory. I'll never forget how shy you were, how unsure I was if that is what you wanted. But, that little grin, I knew it was the start of something remarkable. One of my favorite memories."_ David placed soft kisses on the corners of Patrick's smile. 

_"I'd relive it all again, the heartache, the confusion, all of it, if it meant being here with you,"_ he whispered as he leaned in and kissed David like the world was ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, but that second kiss.

_"Remember when you kissed me the day after?"_ David asked nudging his husband with his shoulder, _"it was so sexy."_

 _"I didn't think you were even paying attention,"_ Patrick chuckled. They had never talked about that moment so he was intrigued to hear what David had to say.

 _"Of course I was paying attention,"_ his voice lowered, a telltale sign he was getting emotional, _"I remember everything about that kiss, you made it impossible not to."_

_"Like what?"_ Patrick prodded, his husband didn't get sentimental often so he took advantage when he did. 

▪▪▪▪▪

Patrick hadn't been able to sleep much that night, his brain wouldn't turn off. He came into the store early that morning and then had David ask if he could stay over at his place. That confused him. I mean, he really wanted to explore this more, a lot more, but at a slower pace. 

But then he overheard Mrs. Rose and David talking about the dead body at the motel and it all made a lot more sense. 

_"So you told your mom about us, huh?"_ He didn't really care, he actually thought it was cute. 

_"No, I told Alexis about us, and she likely told my mom."_

He smiled to himself. This was both exciting and terrifying. 

_"Okay, listen, David--"_

**"No, you listen--**

_"Sorry, that came off way harsher than I wanted it to. Uh, I know how this looks, especially considering you just told me you wanted to take things slow. But me wanting to stay at your place, it was more about what was happening at-- "_ David waved his hands around for emphasis. 

_"Yeah, I--I know that now."_

_"Okay."_

_"And I'm sorry for assuming that you just wanted to stay at my house to...to sleep with me or whatever."_

This was such new, uncharted territory for him, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of David's lips. He took a moment to collect his thoughts as David spoke 

_"No, um, it was purely circumstantial, you know, because of the dead body at the..."_

_"Right."_

He paused and smirked, he could feel David's eyes taking him in. 

_"You know, when you kissed me, that--that felt like my first time. All the things that you're supposed to feel, I--I felt them last night."_

After years of lying to himself he was finally able to find his voice, even if it did shake a little. 

_"Well, if we're being honest with each other, this is sort of like my first time, too. I mean, it's not, I've kissed like a thousand people, but... nobody that I cared about...or respected...or thought was nice. So, in a way, it's like we're both starting something new."_

Patrick really didn't need to hear about the number of people David had been with but the sentiment was sweet. 

_"Thank you, David. And, hey, for the record, I--I also respect you and think you're a good person."_

_"Hmmm. It's just I said, 'nice person.'"_

_"I know."_

_"Oh."_

And then he knew exactly what he needed to do. He made his move. It was completely unplanned but absolutely necessary. His eyes fixated on David's lips, he leaned in. Lips. Eyes. Lips. Then they connected again. He let his actions do the talking, it was now or never. He picked now after spending his whole life feeling like something was wrong, David Rose made him feel right. He wrapped his arms around David's waist and never looked back. 

▪▪▪▪▪

_"Mmm,"_ David cleared his throat, Patrick knew it was hard for his husband to be vulnerable. 

_"If it's too much, don't worry, you married me so I know how much every moment of our journey has meant to you,"_ he'd ribbed David about it but now his husband needed softness. 

_"I was scared that after our first kiss, having the night to think about it and the awkwardness of that day that you had changed your mind. When I realized you hadn't and that you actually wanted to explore this,"_ David waved his hand between him and his husband, _" us, more, I had to pretend I wasn't giddy. I watched you be so honest and open even though I knew it was all so new and terrifying for you. I saw you lean into me and initiate your first kiss, with a man. I was completely overwhelmed and in awe of every single detail of those moments,"_ he paused and in true David fashion, _"I played it off pretty well, huh? I really should've pursued that acting career,"_ he ended with that signature sideways grin that always had Patrick coming undone. 

_"Thank you, David. I never knew how much I needed to hear your perspective,"_ Patrick narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice, _"can I tell you something else?"_ he reached out and grabbed his husband around the waist. 

_"Hmmm, what's that?"_

_"Kissing you will always be my favorite thing to do."_ Patrick leaned in and kissed David's waiting smile, _"well, among other things."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate any love/comments/kudos!


End file.
